Teemo Tales Chapter Two
by SashkaTheRed
Summary: Teemo goes to Bandle City on a date with Tristana. After the date they set sail for an voyage to Piltover


Teemo reached the end of the forest, he looked at Bandle city. It was only city in Yordle lands and it was little utopia build by Yordles. It was well protected by its high steel wall and automatic turrets build within the wall. It was never besieged and it would never be taken as long as a single Yordle is left defending it. He looked at left side and notice beautiful bloody red roses. »Tristy said she really likes red roses, I better get some for her« he said to himself with smile on his face and sat near the roses to gather them. When he had a dozen roses he start dethorning them so Tristana won't get hurt. With roses in one hand he stood up and started going towards Bandle city. He stopped by at florist to buy pretty paper to wrap in roses for Tristana, he picked beautiful purple wrapper which reminded him of her beautiful skin.

Tristana was waiting him at the entrance of barracks in the centre of the city. She was wearing short sleeveless green shirt, green pants with brown belt, brown hard leather shoes and long brown bracelets that went from wrist and almost to shoulder. She was purple smooth skinned with white short hair on top of which she had brown googles she used when using her weapons.

Teemo approached her from behind. »Hello Tristy. Hope I am not late, I had some official scout business to attend to.« »Not at all, I just finished sparing with couple of newbies« she replied while turning around smiling with her big purple mouth and showing him her amazing big light brown eyes. »I have something for you. «Teemo said with slight insecurity of not knowing if she'll like it. He moved hand in which he was holding wrapped roses from behind his back and showed it to her. »Aww, Teemo they are beautiful. You shouldn't have« she said while took roses and smelled them. » When I was returning from mission I saw the most beautiful flowers in the world and I thought of you and decided to bring them to you. But now that you are holding them in your hands I see they are nowhere near as beautiful and precious to me as you are Tristana. « They both blushed and Tristana looked as happy as she could be. »Where are you taking me today on a date? « »Oh you know, somewhere nice and quiet. « At that moment Rumble walked pass them, slapped Tristana's ass and said »Why is such a good woman hanging out with forest creep like Teemo over here? « As he walked away Teemo turned his head back at him and look at him, at that moment also Rumble turned around and caught Teemo's stare. Rumble saw a flash in Teemo's eyes, thousands souls screaming for Teemo's mercy while he's sending them to other world. Rumble knew that flash meant a message that if he pokes his head in Teemo's business again he'll meet all those lost souls Teemo send far away onto other world. After that Rumble faced forward and starts walking faster and faster. » Why do some man have to be such jerks. Oh. And why is Rumble running now? « She asked and looked Teemo with a suspicion. »He's probably in hurry home. « »But why? « »I don't know. Maybe writing his will. « »Teemo! Did you threaten him with death and damnation? « »Maybe. I have to protect the people I love and treasure. « At end of that sentence Teemo blushed and looked slightly downwards. »Oh! So you love me now do you? After only two dates. « Teemo remained quiet. Tristana put her hand bellow his chin and raised your head so their eyes met. »It's ok« she whispered »I love you too! « Teemo's eyes were glowing of happiness now and on his mouth laid a big smile. »Oh I almost forgot« Tristana said and sniffed Teemo »why do I smell female noxian assassin on you? « Teemo blushed and swallowed. Tristana continued »It's ok. Lulu told me everything, I met her 10 minutes before you came, carrying little noxian chipmunk« she chuckled »Lulu tells me everything about you. Which makes me curious? How come you entranced her to tell you everything? « »I guess it's time to tell you a story of mine I wanted to tell you long time ago« he said »When I was just starting my scout duties in forest. I found many types of poisons and because I wanted to grow immunity on them I eat small portion of each poison. With each day I increased dose a for a bit and eventually I become immune to most poisons in Valoran. However gathering immunity had its side effect. From unknown combination and dosage areas that were exposed to it, which was my mouth, tongue and hands are now producing some kind of substance that is barely noticeable, smell less and tasteless and works like an aphrodisiac making every woman horny and entranced by it on touch. This is also reason why I always wear gloves. « Tristana grabbed Teemo and kissed him after few second she stopped and was breathing heavily »Oh my god! I wanted to try if you were lying. But it's true. It's so powerful. Let's go on this date already. « Teemo grabbed Tristana's hand and they walked out of Bandle city.

Teemo took Tristana to the edge of forest, near little stream. There was already prepared picnic blanket with a basket. After they both sat down Teemo opened basket and pulled out a bottle of apple juice, slice of cheese and a leaf of bread. »I got these from Damacia; they say they are the best for date with your true love. « When Teemo said that Tristana blushed and looked him in the eye with outmost happiness. She took a little bite of bread with cheese and took a sip of juice from glass that was in the basket as well. She looked down towards the valley. She could see Bandle city, beautiful Yordle farmland, she could even see harbour and Guardian sea. On far right side she could see sun setting bellow the mountains. »Teemo this food is amazingly good. And the view is breath-taking. Do you come here often? «She asked »Quite often. I have a secret forest house not far from here. « »Would you like to show me your secret house? « »Sure. But I'll have to blindfold you so people won't torture you to get the location of it. « Teemo replies and smiled. »Even better« Tristana said with a kinky look on her face and winked »I am ready. Take me there.«

Teemo quickly folded picnic blanket and put it in basket, from which he took a scarf and gently tied it around Tristana's head so she couldn't see. He put his left arm behind her legs and right arm on her back and lifts her up; she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Teemo never felt happier in his life, he finally was with the love of his life. He gently walked through the forest scared he might fall and damage Tristana. They walked about 10 minutes when they reached wall doors. He put Tristana on her feet and pushed away some branches and unlocked outer gates they both entered, Tristana was still blindfolded, he told her to wait a minute while he was covering their tracks. After that he led her to house doors, unlocked them and let her in.

Tristana was unfolded and she looked around, she was in cosy wooden room. Room had two windows on right and left side, staircase going up in the back, near the staircase there was also door that went by the looks of it into a kitchen. Only piece of furniture in room was table with four wooden chairs around and a couple of chests bellow right windows. »This is my main room. I am making darts on table and in chests I have stock of it and poison jars. In the back there is kitchen and up the stairs I have a study, bedroom and a balcony. « Teemo explained his house. Tristana was looking at every detail with curiosity and amazement » Did you made all these? « »Yes and I also did the outside which you can't see tonight since it got dark outside. «»I guess I'm sleeping over then. « Tristana said and smiled. Teemo got excited and happy » I'll show you to our bed. Please follow me. « They went up the stairs which were light wooden brown colour. When they reached top of stairs there was a small hallway with a door on both right and left side. They walked through left door and got into the bedroom. There was a big king-size bed with wooden pillars on all four corners which were holding red curtains above bed. In front of bed there was trunk and wardrobe on right side. Tristana assumed that's where Teemo keeps his cloths, uniforms and weapons. She looked on left side and saw a small window from which she couldn't see because there was already dark outside.

Tristana turned around and faced Teemo; she grabbed his hat and threw it onto ground. Teemo removed her googles and bracelets. She hugged him and starts kissing him. Teemo was entranced and kept kissing her back. She slowly took his gloves off. They started striping each other. Tristana shoved her tongue into his month and they both lied onto the bed naked. They made love over and over again until they out of exhaustion fell asleep.

Teemo was in a tent in Freljords. Ashe and Sejuani where sitting in front of him bear chested. »Out of gratitude of reunifying Freljords we are here to make you happy every way imaginable. « They both said as same voice. Teemo was still looking them and noticed a chained Lissandra in background. He guessed Freljords are truly reunified now in a way everyone except Lissandra are happy. He also noticed he was wearing crown made from ice. He felt a grab on his right hand and looked what it was. He saw Tristana in stunning dress with icy tiara on her head. »My king« she spoke to him while nodding. He felt like he did a great deed and is about to get rewarded. »Teemo« whisper like voice started calling him. »Teemo« the voice was getting stronger. »Teemo! « The tent and everyone in it were fading away.

»TEEMO! Wake up! « Teemo started opening his eyes realizing he was dreaming. But on his fortune Tristana was still beside him, she was lying on her left side and supporting her head with left arm while her right arm was lying on her waist. »Teemo, why were you calling Ashe's and Sejuani's name in sleep? « »Am. I dreamt I was fighting great war from which came reunification of Freljords. Do you think reunification is even still possible? « Teemo quickly replied, but he noticed Tristana didn't quite believe him. »Hm. Maybe. Do you want to go there and check how things are now? « She asked. Teemo nodded. »OK. But first we'll stop at Piltover. I have a mission there and after we complete it we go to Freljords afterwards. «She said and at this point Teemo noticed sun was shining onto her face with such strength her hair was glowing like silver, her eyes were like two big brown opals. She looked like angel and Teemo felt happiness beyond measure and he replied »With you I would go anywhere. I would follow you all over Valoran if you wished. You are my angel on earth and living with you is like heaven. « Tristana happy with compliment chuckled and said »Very well then it's set. I'll talk to commander tomorrow to make sure there is space on ship for you. « She took a brief pause then continued »Why don't you make us breakfast while I'll get dressed. « Teemo nodded and smiled. He quickly put his pants and gloves on and looked around for hat. It was near the door, he picked it up stepped thought the door, closed them and walked down the stairs and thought the doors into a kitchen.

Teemo fried some eggs and bacon on sweet damacian butter and cut four slices of bread. He took a bottle of milk out of fridge and poured in into two glasses. He took eggs and bacon out of pan and onto plates. There were footsteps coming down from stairs, Tristana must be dressed and ready for breakfast, so Teemo put plates, bread and glasses of milk onto a tray and head to main room.

Teemo and Tristana ate breakfast, kissed and went each other ways; Teemo of course blindfolded her again and carried her away from his house. They were supposed to meet at noon to discuss travel.

Teemo came to entrance of barracks and there was waiting for him Tristana's friend Naanah. Naanah was orange Yordle with navy blue hair and big red eyes. She was wearing Purple uniform that consisted of trousers and buttoned shirt. She was also wearing dark leather army shoes. » Quickly Teemo run for harbour. Tristana is already there. There was a development in Piltover and ship sails to there as soon as you arrive. « Naanah said and Teemo thanked her and quickly ran towards harbour. He was grateful he still had his backpack with blowgun, darts, camouflage net and poison jars with him or else he would have been traveling without them. Shortly after talking to Naanah he arrived to yordle harbour. At marine barracks he found Tristana. » Sorry for such a short notice, « she began explaining »but Yordle Academy of Science & Progress was attacked not long ago and we just got message. We're sailing now, hope you ready. We'll be traveling on ship called Red Dawn. « Teemo gasped. » Is there a problem with that Teemo? « »My sister used to work on that ship« »Didn't know you have a sister Teemo. What is her name? « »Her name is Tamee. « »She's a captain of Red Dawn. She got promoted not long ago. Are you guys ok? Should I be worried? « »I don't think she'll be happy to see me. She kind of hates me so would you be nice and sneak me onto ship and don't mention to her I am on it until we're far on the sea? I'll tell you more when we'll be in our cabin« »Strange request but sure. I'll do my best« Tristana said with a tiny smile.

Tristana dressed in Yordle army uniform, similar as Naanah and Tristana were both wearing. And she put gas mask in him to cover his face. Red Dawn was docked not far away, she had a red painted steel haul, tall wooden masts and red sails with Bandle City banner proudly flying on top of mast. Red Dawn was armed with twelve cannons on both sides on main and second deck. Living quarters were on third and fourth deck and bellow that was cargo area. They boarded without being noticed and went straight to their cabin, which had double bed, two wardrobes, table, two chairs and small round window; as soon as they entered they locked the door. » Ok. You're safe now. Will you now explain to me why we are hiding from your sister? «Teemo removed gas mask and started telling a story »Many years ago when I was eight years old and Tamee was only six we were living with our parents in little cottage with barn and some wheat fields. One day a band of bandits came, they took all money we had and they wanted to rape my little sister. Father resisted so they killed him. After that my mother offered to be raped instead of her. Knowing they had no intention of giving up on Tamee I hid her in small room bellow kitchen floor, which was big enough just for her. After an hour of constant raping of my mum they started look for Tamee. They couldn't find her she was too well hidden. So they went to my mum and demanded from her to tell them where Tamee is. She refuses so they rip her guts open. « Teemo paused for a second with tears in his eyes. »She bled to death there on floors of her bedroom with her cloths ripped. I was whole time hiding bush right outside kitchen floors covered with my camouflage net, keeping an eye on place where Tamee was hidden. They searched for an hour and then left disappointed and with every possession we previously owned. I waited another half of hour to make sure they left and after that I went in kitchen and took Tamee out of hiding place. She was shocked I tried to calm her down and gave her a quick hug and then quickly dragged both fathers and mothers corps and buried them in the backyard, making sure Tamee wouldn't see the corpses. I came back to her and calmed her down again. I asked her if she knew the way to Bandle city, she nodded. »If you leave me now and chance bandits I would never be able to forgive you« she warned me. « Teemo took another pause, he looked sad and filled with regret for what he did» And then foolish young me told her to run to Bandle City as fast as she can. And I left tracking those bandits. It took me four years to find them. When I met them I killed them in cold blood, it was first time I took a life. I didn't bury them; I left them rot in the sun. When I finally managed to get back to Bandle City, she refused to talk to me, she told me her brother died in that bandit raid along with her parents. I was broken. Filled with regret I retreated into forest becoming familiar with trees, fruits, poisons and animals. While she couldn't stand forest, or ground and soon joined Yordle Navy. We haven't spoked since that day I came back to Bandle City after bandit hunt. I still secretly followed her career as good as I could. Guess lately I have been too busy with love of my life« Teemo looked at Tristana and smiled, she returned smile and Teemo continued » to hear she got her first command of a vessel and became a captain. I am so proud of her of what she became. But I am still sad that she doesn't let me back in her life. «

Teemo was still shocked and in tears. Tristana hugged him and kissed him. » It's ok. We'll talk to her in the morning and she'll most likely forgive you. Why don't we eat lunch now and have sex until we are too tired to continue? « Teemo liked that suggestion so he agreed. Tristana pulled some bread and cheese out of her backpack and start cutting them into pieces they could eat. » Next days of voyage we'll be getting food from ship's storage and we are also entitled to hot meal for lunch from ship's kitchen. « Teemo said nothing to that and kept eating until he was full. Then he got undressed and slipped into bed, Tristana joined him in a few minutes. They merged into passionate hug and started kissing each other. They stopped in the middle of dark night when they turned off the lights and fell asleep shortly after.

Teemo woke up early. He opened the window and put his uniform back on. He looked at the ocean. It looked so calm do peaceful. Blue waves were coming to and going from ship. He saw a school of fish swimming near the ship. He looked back inside cabin, the love of his life Tristana was sleeping peacefully in bed. He was nervous, he wasn't sure how conversation with Tamee will go but with sun on his face and smell of salt sea in his nose he was sure everything will be alright as long as he has Tristy by his side.


End file.
